


The Crystal Ship

by DarkblueInk



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkblueInk/pseuds/DarkblueInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我和Eames一样想看Arthur跳脱衣舞.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crystal Ship

**Author's Note:**

> 没做; 脱都没脱完; 就亲了一下. 好久没温习了可能有Bug.

Arthur走在一条走廊里。

不是宾馆的走廊，也不是写字楼，这里既不宽敞也不明亮，倒不如说像是赌场或者夜总会——一切适合进行下流、糟糕勾当的场所。但这里没有烟草和酒精的味道，熟悉的香水味倒是有一点。Arthur抽了抽鼻子。

他继续往前走，穿着裁剪合身但相当厌恶的正装。他刚和Cobb谈完一场回来，外边热的要死，出去一趟回来头发和墨镜镜片都是发烫的。他也没带枪，那玩意儿在他回来之后和墨镜一起被扔进了抽屉里边。

要面对的人，他自信单枪匹马只手便能够驯服他。

 

走廊静的出奇。他走过的所有房间都没有调笑，没有喧哗，也没有喘息。Arthur皱起眉。他和Eames已经一个多礼拜没做过了。除非隔音效果好到不像话，他不指望捕捉不到Eames的声音。

那个混球。Arthur恨恨的咬牙，回到家之后他连外套都没脱就走进主卧，现在却只能在这种陌生的、微妙的地方寻找正和他同居中的情人。那个混球找几个女人陪着他，我就把他的老二切成几段。

他走过的所有房间都没有什么异常，只剩下了走廊尽头的最后一间。透过门口的窗户就能看到里边彩色的、闪烁而迷乱的灯光。

他把手伸进西装内袋里，准备掏出夜视镜，视线却还落在那扇窗户。下一秒他看到一枚光斑落在金黄色的发顶——然后是Eames的脸上，那张挂着只有看到他时才会露出的、棋逢对手又不怀好意表情的脸。他正对着门这边的墙壁展示他那恶心又性感到要死的笑容。

去他妈的夜视镜。Arthur踹开了门。

“要不是卸掉了枪，我发誓我要对着你的脸打完一弹夹。”他径直向Eames走去，皮鞋踏在地板上发出闷闷的响声。“你叫了多少个小妞？”

令他疑惑的是，Eames脸上的笑容并没有被惊讶、尴尬或者其他他预想中的表情取代，反而在看到他之后扩的更深，更加意味深长。Eames从椅子上站起来伸了个懒腰。

“你不会想和我平分的，Arthur。”

Arthur扭过头朝门那边的墙壁看过去。那里出乎他意料的空荡，只有一层宽台阶，一根钢管，上边挂着一台旋转着的迪厅灯球，还有一个站在那里裸着上身、只穿着一副吊带袜的男人。

Arthur花了几秒钟打量那个男人，然后回身就是一拳。Eames轻松的偏头躲过，并抬手接住了他的拳头。

“哇哦。”Eames故作惊讶的说。“打得真疼。”

“那个家伙，”Arthur咬牙切齿的说。“是不是我。”

Eames耸了耸肩。“这要取决于你怎么想，Arthur。模拟他的时候我的确参照了你的形象，”他的目光扫过他的脸庞和绷紧的、瘦削的肩膀。“不过他也是我分离出来的一部分意识。”

Arthur把拳头收回来，皱眉做了一个想吐的表情。

“你居然看自己跳脱衣舞？”

“要我邀请你坐下来，一起看那个我跳脱衣舞吗？”

“滚。”

“这不错了。”Eames可怜到恶心的朝他撇撇嘴。“我至少还没跟那玩意儿做。”

“你敢。”

Arthur杀气腾腾的瞪他一眼，从口袋里掏出夜视镜朝墙角狠劲甩了过去。

那个男人在额头被击中的瞬间消失了。

“哦。”Eames慢半拍的捂住额头，然后退了半步跌坐在椅子里，凳腿划出一点尖锐的声音。“这次有点太疼了。”

“我会补偿你的。”Arthur一边朝他走来，一边满不在乎的说。“脱衣舞怎么样？”

现在Eames看起来比较像真的狠撞到额头了。他张了张嘴，僵硬的想要站起来，但Arthur伸出一只手放在他的胸口，巧妙而坚决的使了一个阻力，他就又只好僵硬的坐回到椅子上，乖乖看着他的恋人扯开衬衣衣领，抽掉那条挂在脖子上的领带。

“这，这可真是……荣幸。”Eames紧张的说。他不是没幻想过，但也只是幻想过Arthur会有这么主动的时刻。他的恋人站在他的面前敞开露出锁骨的领口，正用居高临下的、充满玩味意图的眼神扫视着他的脸庞。

“把手背到后边。”他抻了抻领带，把它绷成一条直线。

Eames立刻明白了他要做什么，但还是顺从的把手背到身后。Arthur绕到椅子的后边，把领带在他的手腕上绕了几圈。

“Arthur，求你了，别这样好吗？”Eames扭动了一下。“我发誓下次至少会让你穿着苏格兰裙的。”

领带在他的手腕上收紧了。Arthur流畅的打了个死结，然后俯下身贴近他的耳廓。

“我没有穿那个的打算。还有，你觉得我不知道那玩意儿底下一般都是真空的吗？”

Eames认命般的叹了一口气。他抬起头，看见Arthur向那边的台阶上走过去。

“等等，Arthur，等一下。”他疑问道。“你真的要跳？”

“废话，不然你觉得怎样？”他的一只手搭上钢管。

“我还以为你只是站在我面前一边扭着一边脱完，然后坐到我的上边来。”

“再说下去我会废掉你的。”Arthur竖起食指向他点了点。“找首音乐放放。”

Eames点点头，轻柔的爵士从墙壁间流泻进来。

“现在我们可以开始了吗，lady？”

Arthur没理会他这句话，他若有所思的敲了敲钢管。

“这首曲子我听过。”他说。“多长时间来着？”

“大概……二十分钟。”Eames老实的回答。

“那就切首短的。”

“您要求真高。”Eames在背后打了个响指，抬起脸看着站在钢管旁的男人。

音乐换掉了，Arthur松开握着钢管的手，开始解开他的西装外套。他一边用手指划过优良考究的面料，一边走到钢管前，把后背倚靠在上边。

Eames凝视着他，凝视着站在昏暗的舞台上的男人。或许我刚刚应该把灯再调亮些。他这么想着，看着Arthur脱掉西装外套甩到一边，衣服落在地上带出一点声响。

Arthur随着音乐慢慢晃荡，他的手指旋开袖口的纽扣，转而抚过他自己的脖颈、锁骨，在领口处稍稍停了一下，然后继续向下游移。斑驳的灯光洒落在他的头发、脸庞和他的躯体上，他盯着Eames，露出些许微妙的表情。

Eames听到咔嗒一声，他知道那是Arthur打开了皮带扣的声音。天啊。

“太快了。”他出声抗议。Arthur停下来奇怪的看着他。他不自然的吞了口唾沫。“你只丢了外套就要脱掉裤子坐到我这里来，这有点太快了。”

Arthur笑起来。“是你想多了。”他抽掉皮带。西裤沿着腰线下坠了一截，现在正勉强挂在他的腰胯上，衬衫的一角露出来，裤脚在他的皮鞋旁堆起一小摊褶皱。

Eames无意识的张开嘴。随后他意识到了，然后舔了舔自己的嘴唇。Arthur抬起胳膊把手举过头顶，微微合上眼睛随着音乐的节奏晃动着。他的手臂、肩膀，他的脖颈、腰胯都随着音乐的节奏晃动着。他的衬衣贴着他的身体从西裤里要露不露的滑出一部分，他的袖子也垂下来落到他的肘弯并堆在那里，光斑在他小臂的流线上闪烁。

他踩掉自己的皮鞋并把它们踢到一边。西裤被牵扯到，无辜的又向下扯了一点。他的衬衫完全滑了出来。Eames努力说服自己刚刚并没有看到一瞬间闪过的腹部肌肉和浅色的底裤边沿。

“衬衫还是西裤？”Arthur对着还没回过神的Eames问。

“什……什么？”Eames茫然的说。

“嘿，”Arthur又好气又好笑的看着他。“我第一次知道有人看脱衣舞还会看走神。”

“我过于专注了。”Eames回答。“不说谎。”

“好吧。衬衫还是西裤？”

天啊，Arthur。Eames犹疑的闭上眼睛。你怎样我都喜欢。

“那就按我的意思来了。”Arthur耸了耸肩。

“再好不过。”

Arthur的手指从他的衬衣下摆开始向上摸索，带出可疑而暧昧的皱褶和凹陷。他解开第三颗纽扣，下巴微微抬起来，在自己的锁骨和胸膛上慢慢画圈。慢到Eames恨不得现在就咬上他的脖颈。

“你怎么想到要放大门这首歌的？”Arthur一边继续慢到要命的解着纽扣，一边问Eames。“你不是痴迷披头士吗？”

“我用你电脑的时候看到过，。Darling, 你可以再快一点的。”

“现在该感谢我让你换一首了。”他笑着解开了最后一枚纽扣，在钢管上蹭了蹭他的后背，然后背对着Eames脱掉了上衣。他瘦削但覆盖着肌肉的肩膀和突出的肩胛骨展露无遗，一道光束从他的发尾开始，划过他脊柱的直线到达尾骨，滑进他的裤沿。他转过身正对着Eames，随着音乐走过来，他小腿的裤管因为宽松而晃晃荡荡。

Eames盯着他，直到他站在跟前，站在自己的两腿之间。

“互动总是最精彩的部分。”Arthur说。他轻巧的解开了裤扣，向前挺了挺胯。“该你了，绅士。”

Eames知道自己现在该做什么。他咽了下口水，把头颅伏低去寻找那枚拉锁。他湿润的舌尖有意无意的扫过错误的位置。

“快一点。”Arthur压了压他的后脑勺。“时间有限，先生。”

“我又不是万磁王。”Eames咕哝了一句。他找到了那一小片冰凉的金属，带着金属特有的咸味。他咬住它，更加伏低头颅把它拉到低端，他的鼻尖轻柔而缓慢的擦过某个部位。

Eames松开牙齿。Arthur的西裤沿着他修长笔直的双腿滑落在地上，他从那堆布料里抬出脚来，把它们也踢到一边。现在他身上只有浅灰色的底裤和袜子。

“我觉得我们可以进入正题了。”Eames抬起头严肃的说。“你觉得呢？”

“我不这么想。”Arthur向后稍微退了半步。

“耐心一点Eames，等待总是会有结果的。”

“你真会安慰人……”

Eames的最后一个音节卡在嗓子眼里，他抽了一口气。Arthur刚刚抬起了右腿并把那只脚(温柔但坚决的)放在了他的要害部位上。现在他觉得自己的头脑和身体都像是被海浪打了个跟头，这个动作像是风暴中的雨水一样把他囚禁起来，让他几乎窒息。他挣扎着扭了扭他的身体，两只手在椅背的后边握紧了。

“喜欢我安慰你的方式吗？”Arthur问，但没有抬起头来。他弯下腰脱掉袜子，Eames试图借盯着他的发旋、肩膀和裸露的手臂来分散自己的注意力，但毫无疑问的失败了。无可救药的触感正落在他的身体上，带着清晰的让人着迷的暗示。

当Arthur以同样的方式脱去另一只袜子的时候，Eames长长吁出一口气，但下一秒他就像被人冲着小腹猛击了一拳——Arthur在最后一个动作的时候加了点力，然后勾了勾脚趾——他的腿瞬间绷紧了，椅子向后滑动带出刺耳的声音。

Eames仰头呻吟了一声，他想咬牙切齿的吐口唾沫，可他对着Arthur永远都生不起气来，特别是当对方像现在这样，露出难得一见的、恶作剧得逞的笑容时。他早就认命了。

“天啊，Arthur。我投降。”他从雨水里挣扎出来，喘着气说。

Arthur现在是真的在笑了，他的嘴角和眉毛扬起来，眼睛弯过一个弧度，眼角聚起一点细小的纹路。他走过来，拉近直至消除刚刚Eames由于紧张和激动而产生的一点距离。他再次弯下腰，解开Eames衬衣的纽扣，把他的衬衣下摆撤出来。Eames闻到一点生姜洗发水的味道。

Arthur坐到他的腿上，一只手撑住他的膝盖，另一只手伸过去放在他的腹部。Eames仰起脸，用鼻尖磨蹭着Arthur光洁的下巴。

“现在我感到好受一点了。”他闷闷的哼唧了一声。

Authur也没动弹，任由他不轻不重的蹭着自己的下巴，啄着自己的脖颈。他的手指在他的肚脐右边画了个圈，满意的感受到一股热气喷吐在自己的喉结上。

“你最近偷懒了，Eames。”他愉悦的说着，把手从他们两个中间抽出来，放在Eames的一边肩膀上。“我有点摸不到你的腹肌。”他在他的膝盖上使了点力，让他们两个贴得更近。

“因为你最近都没和我一起锻炼。”Eames意有所指的向上顶了顶，Arthur眯起眼睛，把两只手在他的颈后搭起来，拇指沿着那里的那道凹陷来回摩挲着。“再说我至少会剩一块的。”

“哦，看看Cobb。他就是你口中‘只剩一块腹肌’的男人。”Arthur笑着俯下头。他们轻微的摩擦着彼此的身体，额头紧贴着，鼻尖挨在一起，交换着彼此的呼吸和气味。

“我们可以不在这种时候聊你的上司或者别的男人吗？”

Eames迅速的舔了一下Arthur的鼻尖，后者短促的笑了一声向后仰去。Eames的双手托住了他。

“你终于肯把手从椅背后边掏出来了。”Arthur把手伸进Eames的衣领，滑向他的后背，同时也享受着Eames的手在他的肩胛骨上摩挲着，带来的温暖干燥的感觉。“你什么时候干掉领带的？”

“在一开始。这可是我的梦境。”Eames回答。他的发顶挨着Arthur的下巴，他的鼻尖和嘴唇埋在他锁骨间的凹陷里。他伸出一只胳膊环住Arthur的腰，另一只手则沿着他背部的线条向下摸索着。“不过我很快就后悔了。”

他们交换了一个笑容，然后是一个吻。

 

 

“你打算惩罚我的目的达到了，Arthur。但你的脱衣舞跳的完全没有诚意嘛。”

“我丢过去的夜视镜又不是你送我的。那个被我收起来了。”

“嗯哼，我猜你把它藏在这儿。可爱的小东西。”

Eames把手放在Arthur全身上下唯一被布料包裹着的，略略鼓起的部位。他笑着说。“看来你的目的只不过是想和我一起，然后做点肮脏的事情罢了。”

Arthur也笑着，直视着Eames的眼睛。

“还有吗？关于我的目的，你所知道的？”

“你现在就想。”他咬上他的喉结，含糊不清的说。

“还有吗？”

“它就快达到了。”

看来没必要等他们醒过来了。

 

—END—


End file.
